1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novelty amusement toy and, more particularly, to a headband mounted water squirter.
2. Background
Water squirting devices are popular amusement toys for children as well as many adults. Typically, these devices are configured to resemble a firearm such as a pistol or automatic weapon. Such devices are widely use to act out imaginary battles.
Other water squirting devices are known for use in performing practical jokes. A common device of this type is an artificial flower which may be worn in a lapel and which is connected by a flexible tube to a concealed squeeze bulb filled with water.
Many fantasy stories are populated with a variety of creatures and superhuman heros. Such characters are frequently depicted as being equipped with exotic weapons. Children acting out such fantasy stories, therefore, require more exotic water squirting devices than those which resemble conventional firearms.